Broken Soul
by x-Audiya-x
Summary: A strange castle appears and the Detectives must defeat the owner. But before they get their mission a strange girl warns kurama and his mother is kidnapped, The spirit world has nothing on her friend or not? (HieixOC)


  
  
The school bell rang, startling the kids, and they quickly got in their seats. The sun was shining through the window, lighting up the room. Kurama stared out the window and sighed, he dreaded being here, he knew more than any of these humans would ever need to know. He felt something hit the back of his head, he turned around to see a kid with black hair behind him hold up a paper airplane. He glared at Kurama, and whispered something to the kid by him, they both started laughing. Kurama rolled his eyes at their immaturity and continued to look out the window.

The door opened to reveal their teacher, he coughed , that alerted the students to quite down, and they did. He frowned at the class and then stood at his desk.

"Class, there will be a new addition to this hour, now act like you have some sense and be nice to her," he said while motioning for someone to come into the room. "Class this is Mizamaru, Seika" he said. There stood a girl with light pink hair, her bangs in her eyes, her hair oddly done in a curled bun halfway around then tied with a red ribbon, and then rest of her hair wrapped with the rest of the ribbon. She was short and had golden eyes, unlike Kurama had ever seen. The classroom stirred as she made her way to her seat, two seats to the left of Kurama.

"Alright now finish reading chapters 2-4, Minamino will you get her a book?" he asked. Kurama nodded and got up to get her a book. He handed it to her and smiled,

"Hello my name is Minamino, Suichi" he said and held out his hand. She shook it and smiled,  
"Hello" she said smiling. Kurama went back to his seat and began reading. He soon fell asleep, and was awakened by the bell ringing.

"Well another day done with" he mummbled and gathered his things to go home. The breeze was cool, and the sound of leaves ruslting in the wind was heard everywhere. Cars full of girls honked at him, but he didn't really notice it. He walked under a tree and looked up to see a small fire demon in it.

"Hello Hiei" he said looking at him. Hiei opened one eye and nodded at him then jumped down. They walked in silence for awhile until they reached Kurama's house. Hiei nodded good-bye and was soon gone jumping from tree to tree.

"I guess his new thing is nodding instead of 'hn'ing" Kurama chuckled and walked inside. His house smelled of cinamon as he took off his shoes and set his books on the table.

"Suichi is that you?" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes Kasan" he said walking into the kitchen and greeting her with a small kiss on the cheek.

"How was school" she asked him handing him a glass of water.

"Fine, I have a history project though, so I'm going to start research" he said taking his water up stairs. He opened his door and sat down on his desk and began reading. But he kept getting distracted, something was wrong. He kept looking around, sensing something but he couldn't tell what. It didn't seem like a demon, and it defenitly wasn't any normal human, if it was a human. What did it want? He shook it off and continued his studying until he fell asleep on his desk.  
"Hey that new girl isn't here again." said one of Kurama's classmates as he sat down.

"Yeah she was weird, my friend in her other class said that she was oddly quite and her eyes where really golden" said her friend flipping an ocean blue braid off her shoulder. Kurama leaned in a bit more intereseted.

"Have you even seen a person with golden eyes?"  
"No, maybe she wears contacts". Their conversations was soon ended by the bell ringing, Kurama looked over to the empty desk, two days in a row she hadn't been here. His thoughts wondered to where she could be, and soon he lost track of time and was startled by the bell. He gathered his books and walked out of the class room into the bright sunlight. The spring sun shone and the grass glistened, he walked by a small house with flowers all over the front yard. Cars zoomed by as Kurama as exiting the school yard he felt a hand grab his shoulders.

A cold sweat went through him as he stood there stiff.

"Kurama" said a voice. He turned around quickly to see Seika, he breathed heavily. Then he recalled that she had called him Kurama, was she the odd presence he sensed at his house?

"How-" she cut him off by putting her hand on his lips. She handed him a necklace, with pure crystal and a small enscription on it. He looked at her strangly then at the gem again. Her golden eyes seemed brighter than before, like she was searching for something to say.

"Give this to your mother, it will protect her" she said flatly.

"Protect her from what?" Kurama asked a bit concerned.

"I know you sensed some sort of presence, but you couldn't tell what it was. I know what it is, and I know what it wants. There is a spell on that crystal, it will protect her." She said.

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't know you, it could be a trick" he said.

"Tell me what the benefit of me killing your mother be?" she asked him. He looked at her, her facial expression didn't change.  
"I don't know, you tell me" he answered. She smirked a little.

"Exactly, you can't sense any power coming from me, and I don't want to kill your mother. And if I was one of the race that wants your mother, would you not sense some type of thing for me. Obviously I couldn't hide it, since the other isnt" she said and tilted her head a little. Kurama thought for a moment and put the necklace in his pocket.

"I know what your thinking, but you will just have to trust me." She said and turned away.

"Wait!" Kurama called, she stopped but did not turn around.

"Are you a human or a demon?" he asked. She smiled slightly.

"I will let you decide, I despise the life of humans, and I believe that all demons are power hungry and foolish. So it could go either way, after all you can hate your own race, neh?" she said, and with that she walked away with her arms behind her back. Kurama stood there for awhile, and he turned around to face Hiei, he looked up at him.

"Want me to catch up with her?" He asked him. Kurama was about to protest but Hiei was already gone, Kurama walked slowly back to his house, walking as slow as he could so he could think things over.

His feet where swift as he jumped branch to branch, untill there where no more trees so he jumped from roof top to roof top following her. Then he lost sight of her.

"Damn, where did she go?" Hiei grunted to himself, over looking the side walk where she just was.

"Why are you following me, demon" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see two golden eyes staring at him. He put his hands in his pocket and stared back at her.

"What do you want with Kurama and his mother" he said reaching for his katana. She smiled slightly.

"Listen, I'm not after killing Shiori, and if I did wouldn't I have done it already?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I don't know your style" Hiei grunted. "You also said you despised humans, so why are you helping her, Shiori is after all, a human." She nodded and turned walked away but stopped and turned her head.

"Believe me, if it where a different race of demon, I wouldn't care if she lived or died" she said and she was gone. Hiei stood there the wind blowing, and put his Katana back. He looked for any sign of her, but found nothing. He grunted in aggrivation and went back to tell Kurama of his finding on the girl.


End file.
